Many converting processes of polymer articles, particularly in the field of packaging, require a secondary heating process for welding, sealing or shaping such articles. The most commonly used process today is heat transfer by conduction (e.g., heated sealing bars) or infrared heating. These processes rely on heat transfer throughout the entire structure. In many instances, such structures contain actual heat barrier materials. For example, the polymer itself generally has very poor thermal conductivity. Currently, in cardboard/polymer laminates, an aluminum foil layer is used as a means of heating via electromagnetic induction. The use of aluminum, or other metal, foils increases the laminate cost and has an undesirable environmental impact.
Therefore, a multi-layered structure allowing efficient heat transfer despite the presence of insulating layers or low heat transfer polymer would be beneficial.